Cattus Cattus
by drarryfan1
Summary: Harry wakes up at the Burrow with cat ears and a tail on his birthday. Enhanced senses, and crazy thoughts about a certain blondhaired Slytherin ensue. I am re-editing and adding to this story! So let me know what you think.
1. What in the world?

**Disclaimer**: Fan-written. No copyright infringement intended . I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Otherwise you would see A LOT more slash! Now on to other things!  
**A/N**: FIRST FIC! Be gentle, please! Lots of Dialog! Need a beta reader ! So it has just been self-edited… Dumbeldore and Sirius alive in my fic, because it is my fic, and I like them. So THERE! May be Spoilers. Possible slash ahead.. I haven't decided yet.  
**Summary:** Harry wakes up (at the Burrow) with cat ears and a tail on his birthday. Enhanced senses, and crazy thoughts about a certain blonde-haired Slytherin Ensue.

Ch: 1 Stupid Twins!

Harry Potter was in a VERY bad mood. When he had woken up at the Burrow this morning he had found something he had never expected. When he went to try to comb his untamable hair, he found that he had grown two very realistic cat ears on his head. Then, when he went to put on his pants, he realized that he had a long black tail, too! Since he was at the Burrow he thought nothing of it…The twins were probably just working on a new product over Summer Vacation, and had decided to pull a trick on their favorite guest. The twins had merely hexed him with cat ears so they could have a good laugh..."Fred and George are sooo dead" mumbled Harry as he attempted to tromp down the stairs in his Hogwarts robe, since he couldn't get his pants on over the long black tail that was firmly attached to his lower back.

He was walking down the numerous steps to the Burrow Kitchen when he spotted Fred and George. "HEY!" he shouted.

"Happy-"

"-Birthday-"

"Harry!"

The twins said. Harry had often wondered how they could speak so in sync, it was then that he realized that he had _completely_ forgotten that it was his birthday!

"What's with the ears?" said Fred. Or maybe it was George."Cut it guys guys, do you think that you could get rid of the ears and tail? They are getting in the way of my clothes!" Harry said with a huff.

"No we can't Harry"

"Why not, Fred and George?" Harry asked calmly, even though he was getting a little mad at the twins.

"Simply because we didn't give them to you."

"Wait. So, If you two didn't give them to me, then who did?"" "Who knows. " The twins replied.

"Maybe You should talk to Dumbledore."said see you later mate" said George"Well what SHOULD I DO!" Harry shouted, "It's not like I can just NATURALLY wake up with ears and a tail!"

"Just talk to Remus and Sirius when they get here" said Fred, "Perhaps they will be able to answer you better. But if you somehow can get your hands on him, Dumbledore will be an even better help…""Oh and by the way, it is entirely possible!" Said George

Harry decided that he would take the twins worthless advice and talk to Sirius and Remus when they came over for the 'surprise' party that the Weasleys would be having. He'd just have to wear his Hogwarts robe for now…

PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me smile! Constructive criticism welcomed, but no Flames, Please!

Another A/N: Yes, I'm back, and I've re-edited this story. I decided that it seemed a little odd, so went back and scratched some things and added in others. So, let me know what you think!


	2. Stop pulling my leTAIL?

YES I OWN HARRY POTTER! Okay okay, I don't gosh, put away your guns and don't call your lawyers! JKR does, and I am not making any profit from this story. Just a boost in my self-confidence! ;) Thanks for your reviews, they make me smile!

" speaking"

'thoughts'

RECAP: Harry just talked to the Fred & George at the top of the Burrow stairs…

Harry strolled down the stairs, trying to maintain his dignity. Which was kind of hard considering the new black ears perched on his head that twitched with every noise, and a tail that swished when he walked. When he finally got to the base of the many-stepped Burrow stairs, he headed to the Kitchen fearing the slowly opened the door, and the normally loud Weasley kitchen fell silent, so silent in fact, that you could have heard a pin drop. Finally, someone dared to talk.

"Harry, what_happened?"_ Whispered Hermione, her voice a mixture of shock, and awe. "Did the twins do this to you?""No they didn't. I talked to them on the stairs. They were telling the truth, I think, they didn't do it. I just woke up this way. They told me to talk to Sirius, Remus, or Dumbledore. I don't know what there on about, though," said Harry, "It can't have just _happened_ could it? You can't just wake up with cat ears and a tail, could you? I mean it's just not natural.." Harry's long black tail was twitching agitatedly, as he said his rant before getting interrupted.

"Harry, your tail is twitching.." Said Ginny. "It's a little weird.""-And you're rambling again" Said Ron, "maybe you should talk to Dumbledore like the twins said. He might know something."

"Harry, dear, perhaps we should check the twins' wands first. You know them… They'd lie straight out, just to get a few laughs. Especially on your birthday." Then without a pause"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE _NOW!" _Molly was heard on the stairs. Then two twin redheads poked in the door.

"Yes dearest mother, what do you need?" Fred and George quipped.

"Give me your wands. And they had better not turn into CHICKENS!" "Why mother...We didn't do anything wrong..._yet_!"

"I just want to make sure that you didn't do this to Harry. Knowing you two it could've been you guys…"The twins handed over their wands. Molly did a swish and green and red sparks flew from both Fred and George's wands."See! We didn't do it. We are using that spell on our new product, which we are unable to tell you about at this time.""Geeze mom, can't you trust us?" Said Fred"Yeah. Shows us how much you believe in us." Said George, sarcastically.

"Boys, I'm sorry, I guess I owe you an apology. It was mean of me to just assume that you two _pulled a prank_"" It's okay, Mom, we were just pulling your leg." Fred joked. We're used to getting yelled at anyway!" George said, blue eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Now, what should we do about dear Harry, here...I guess we will take him to St. Mungos. Arthur, do you think you could fire-call Dumbledore? He might be able to help us as well.""Sure dear." Arthur walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handfull of floo powder, and knelt by the had been watching this discussion on bated breath. 'I hope this doesn't get into the Prophet,' Harry thought, ' talk about _humiliating!_ I can just see it now, "_Harry Potter Kitty King_"

" I couldn't get a hold of Dumbledore. He must be out. I guess we are going to have to go to Saint Mungos." Arthur said. "Sorry, Harry. You must be dreading the visit there. However, they normally act very professionally, so you shouldn't have any trouble. Since we can't floo there, and we can't Apparate, the place it's in is full of Muggles you know Harry, we are going to have to drive. Into the car everyone!" Arthur said gleefully.

"I don't think it should be too crowded." Arthur said winking at Harry.

"Oh and please try to avoid sitting on my tail everyone!" Harry said, worriedly. "It seems quite life like and-MROWR! WHO PULLED MY TAIL!" Harry yowled.

He whipped around and found none other than Fred and George laughing their heads off behind him.

"We just wanted to see"

"-if someone sat on it-"

-" whether it would hurt or not!' Said Fred and George.

"I guess it will. SO NO MORE PULLING IT!" Screeched Harry.

"Fred, George, No more pulling Harry's tail. Now everyone get into the car, so we can get Harry to Saint Mungo's as soon as possible!" Molly screeched."Arthur, you and I can sit in the front. Ginny can sit on my lap, Hermione in the middle. Ron and Harry can squeeze together, and Fred and George can sit, well, on the floor or something…." Molly muttered. "Now snap to it! No more DELAYS we MUST get Harry to St. Mungos IMMEDIATLEY!"

MEANWHILE: What is Happening the Malfoy Manor?

What will happen at Saint Mungos? What will Harry find out? Will someone sit on his tail on the way there?

Reviews are welcome, as well as constructive criticism. No flames please, they will be used to light my fire!

Here is what I thought would be a good picture of Harry in his current condition (but without the collar):

http:/kustushoe.


	3. St Mungos

No, I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise, I would be richer as the queen of England, and my name would be on the books…. I am not making any money from this. Just a boost in my self-confidence and writing skills! ;) Some of this chapter will have Draco's POV, but only for a little bit.

Thanks for reading this!  
NOW ON TO THE STORY!

**POV changes are in** Bold** **

**Recap**: Harry is on the way to St. Mungos in the Weasley Car.  
-

The ride to St. Mungos was anything but calm. Hermione and Ginny were crammed in the front seat with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, chattering animatedly. Harry and Ron were sitting relatively far apart, because Harry was afraid that Ron might squish his tail, which he _tried _to keep in his hands. However, his agitated state kept his tail twitching. Fred and George were sitting right where Molly had told them to- on the floor. The seemed to be plotting something, but no one wanted to know _what_.

**Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor (Draco's POV):**

Something or someone was cuddling with him. Green vivid eyes, black hair, (or was it fur?) keeping him warm. For the first time ever, Draco Malfoy felt safe, and he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort. He was content in this world, nothing to bother him. There was no Voldemort here. He was gone, and Draco was safe; until the next time he woke up.

**Back in the Car:**

"Children! Please stop squabbling! We are almost to St. Mungos.I believe it should only take a few more minutes."

"But Mom! Why can't we have _flown_ there! It's not like anyone would have seen us if we flew up high enough. And we could've gotten here in half the time!" Ron whined.

"RON! Stop complaining! After all, we could've left you at home! How would you like that?"This kind of bickering and complaining went on for several minuets until:

"LOOK we're here now!" Arthur said loudly (as he isn't one to really yell), pulling somewhat shakily into a parking spot. "No more complaining. See? It didn't take that long!"

"Well, then, let's get going. I want to see what's wrong with me so that I can get this ridiculous spell off me. It's bad enough as it is, you know, having a tail and cat ears. I wonder how many Muggles in the car were looking at us strangely; and going into the mall, I will most likely be laughed at, so let's get moving!"The large group of red-heads, and two brunettes surged forward and headed into the mall. As they walked, Harry could hear many people teasing him.

"MOM! Look at that crazy boy in cat ears! I want to wear a costume to the mall!""MOMMY! Look! That boy's tail_ MOVES! _Can I have a costume like that!""Here kitty kitty! Dog got your tongue?""Here Pussy! Want some milk? The comments went on and on, until finally, they got to the front of the hidden entrance to St. were about to open the door when a voice from behind them said "You can come with me, Sirs and Madams, right now. I will take care of all of you… properly"

Who IS IT? CLIFFIE! Cookies to the one who guesses who it is correctly!

Reviews make my day! I know this chapter is just a wee bit short! Lol. But the next one will be a LOT longer, I promise! (I will update maybe in a day or two so you guys can guess. (earlier if someone guesses correctly! ;)


	4. Kitty Cactus?

What do you mean that I don't own Harry Potter? What a Surprise! I thought I did… Wait, why are my walls yellow? And Padded?

Sorry for the lack of update. It being Christmas, I enjoyed my break as much as possible. Also: the Ford Angelia is back home. I guess it didn't much like the spiders! lol

IMPORTANT NOTE: Just console JuMiKu, anything explicit will be put on my LiveJournal or my name is the same as it is here… Drarryfan1 look me up sometime. although it my be awhile before all the chapters are posted… but I am working on it ;)MAJOR COOKIES to Rika'sGreyWolf who somehow read my mind! Enjoy dear-y !

Well on to the story….

RECAP: They were about to open the door when a voice from behind them said "You can come with me, Sirs and Madams, right now. I will take care of all of you… properly"

(Unbeta'd read)

/

The large group turned slowly, facing their attacker, ready to pull out their wands in case of danger. Harry, being the quickest turned and was confronted with the face of…..

"REMUS! " Harry shouted.

"Remus?" The Weasley clan answered.

"Phew." Said Fred, "We thought it might actually be someone DANGEROUS!"

"Harry.. I came as soon as I got your message. Dumbledore wasn't around, but I got the message that Mr. Weasley left for him. I came as soon as I could. How about you come back to Hogwarts with me? Perhaps Dumbledore will be back by then…""Go back to Hogwarts… With you? Remus why were you back at Hogwarts? Were you hired back?"

"Yes, Harry, I was!"

"But what about your.. um… condition?" Harry said, worried that not everyone knew." "Don't worry, Harry, everyone here knows, and I have put up a shield charm to make sure no Muggles can hear us… How 'bout I tell you more on the way to Hogwarts? We would probably have to fly, as much as I hate it, or we could side-long Apparate to the Shrieking Shack and take the 'tunnel' to Hogwarts" Remus said. "Which would you prefer?"

"Well I suppose we could Apparate, it would be faster. Also, once we arrive, we could walk and talk about what's going _on!_" Harry said, slightly agitated.

"Apparating it is, then. Sorry to take him away from all of you , Weasleys, but as the saying goes, 'Duty calls'. Come on, Harry, we must be off."

"BYE HARRY!" Everyone shouted. Harry gave them all hugs and walked out with Remus, anxious to be able to talk with his mentor. Harry and Remus walked slowly out of the parking lot, searching for a Muggle-free place to Apparate. The brief walk led them to a nearby park."This should do the trick, Harry. Grab my arm, and hold on tight."Only a few seconds later, a loud CRACK! Was heard, and Harry felt himself constricting uncomfortably.'Maybe next time we should fly' Harry thought briefly; but it wasn't too long before the odd sensations stopped and he opened his eyes. He was welcomed with the sight of the Shrieking Shack, slightly more run down since the last time he was in there.

" Well Harry, let's get going… The sooner the better, you know." Remus said, finding the passage way." I'll go first, just in case anything is down there, then you can go." Remus quickly started the decent, and Harry followed."You know, I never got to fully appreciate this passage." Remus said sadly " I never really was in my right mind when I was in it."So why did you get hired back?" Harry asked. "Surely the parents don't want a_werewolf _for a teacher. No offence Remus." Harry looked at Remus, hoping that the man wouldn't take offence.

'He doesn't look to good,' Harry thought. ' It was a full moon a few days ago.'It was true. Remus looked worn, dark circles under his eyes, showing his rough night. He seemed to be walking slower than usual, and he was limping on his right leg.' It must have been a rough transformation." Harry's train of thought was interrupted when Remus started talking.

" None taken, Harry. It was true to begin with, but after Umbridge last year, I guess that they decided that they would rather have a werewolf for a teacher than a sadistic teacher. I know (or at least hope, anyway) that the students would like a hands-on teacher that teaches. Umbridge only 'taught' from books, right? Perhaps they realized that werewolves are only truly dangerous once a month. Since I am away from the students when I transform, literally all of them are safe. They have no need to worry. However, protection from a muggle-born hating teacher is nil. You really _can't_ have protection from someone who takes over a whole school, and is also a teacher to boot." Remus paused, signifying the end of his (somewhat) rant."Now, I guess you want to know about those cat ears, Harry. I think I may know what is going on, but I won't be sure until we reach Hogwarts. I could tell you what _I_ _think_ is going on with you, which is probably correct, or you can wait until we get to Hogwarts for the absolute confirmation."Harry paused, unsure of_what_ he wanted exactly. Remus All he knew is that this tunnel was driving him nuts… It smelled _funny!_ 'Perhaps I should just ask…' Harry thought.

" Could you tell me, please?" Harry said, hoping that the news wasn't too bad."Well Harry, I think you may be a _Cattus Cattus_""A kitty cactus? HUH?"" A _CATTUS CATTUS,_ Harry. A Cattus Cattus is a magical creature, and a very_rare_ magical creature to boot. For you to be one means that a Cattus Cattus would have had to have someone in your direct bloodline to be their mate, and a Cattus Cattus choosing a Witch or Wizard as a mate is even rarer to boot. We should know more when we get to the castle.. We could look up your bloodline in the Library if I am correct. Any magical creature would be listed….""So what your saying is that a _Cattus Cattus_ was in my bloodline and now I am one?""Pretty much, Harry."

Harry let out a loud sigh. "Why is it always _me?_" Harry whined. "First Voldemort marks me as his equal, and now I am some half-cat freak… GREAT!"The duo walked for a while in silence until, "Looks like we're here, Harry. Poppy stays here all year round, so she should be able to start running tests the moment we get to the Hospital Wing.""Great. I get to be _analyzed_." Harry mumbled, he walked slowly beside Remus on the way to the Hospital Wing.

/

What Happens when they get to the hospital wing? Are Remus' suspicions going to be confirmed? What will Harry learn?

NO flames, please! They will be used to burn the pile of trash in my room… Or my homework *evil grin*

- see that button.. it says review, yaw? Well reviews make me type faster… they give me energy! SO review today… Please?


	5. Diagnostic Magic

I DO NOT OWN! K?

Sorry for the late update, but I've been sick lately, and well.. you know how it goes…

Slight Draco bashing, but it's necessary to the plot, (and it's more of Harry's POV about Draco, so don't kill me! Lol)

RECAP: Harry and Remus are at Hogwarts, heading to the Hospital wing….

--

The familiar walk to the Hospital Wing seemed short, for Harry. He had been on this trail many times after many, _many_ incidents; several of them involving a vile blonde-haired Slytherin.

"I wonder what he would've been like if I _had _ accepted his friendship" Harry thought. "He would probably be just as vile, but I just wouldn't realize it.. Besides I would probably just be one of his _cronies_. I doubt he even _knows_ what friends are! Wait- Why do I care anyway? Besides… It's not like it matters."

Harry continued to think about random, unnecessary things, like whether Malfoy had become a Death Eater yet, when he realized that he was at the Hospital Wing.

" Harry you've been awfully quiet". Remus said, concern showing vividly on his face. " Is something wrong? Have you been having bad dreams again?"

"It's nothing, Remus. I am just sort of overloaded with everything right now, you know?

They walked into the hospital wing, which seemed overly deserted without the regular flow of students.

"Mister Potter, _what_ have you got yourself into this time?!" Madame Pomfrey said, her back turned, looking at some potions in her large cupboard.

" Surely you could've gone to St. Mungos. They could've treated you th-"

"OH MERLIN CHILD! Tell me this is just a prank of Fred and George's!" Madame Pomfrey said, as she turned, and saw Harry for the first time.

"No, they didn't do this, I just woke up like this this morning."

"Today is your birthday, right, Harry. Oh and dear, since you have been in here so many times, just call me Poppy. How about I run some tests on you to see what is up?" 

"The first thing I will need is a blood sample, and a lock of your hair. Sit down on this bed , while I get everything I will need." Poppy walked off toward her potions/medical cupboard and began to look for the necessary ingredients and tools.

' Why do these kind of things always have to happen to him?' Poppy though, as she made her way over to Harry, scissors, wand , and a few other things in hand.

"Harry this may hurt a bit" Poppy said, as she placed her wand on his arm.

Harry looked at her puzzled this gasped. A slight pain hit his arm, and he saw his blood filling up the small vile that Madame Pomfrey was holding. She then reached up to his head, and cut a small lock of his hair, and put it in a small bag. Immediately a crack was heard.

"Madame, shall I take that to Professor Snape for you?" A small voice, coming from the end of the bed, said.

"Dobby? Is that you?" Harry asked, recognizing the 'life-saving' elf's voice almost immediately.

" M-m-mister POTTER! Yes it is me!!!!!" Dobby squealed, his large eyes immediately filling with tears.

"IT is so great, that a _wizard_ such as yourself recognizes _me_!"

"Dobby, it's quite alright. Besides, you are a friend of mine." Harry said, nicely, meanwhile he was thinking " Sweet Merlin, I hope this doesn't make him cry even---" 

"YOUR FRIEND!? MISTER POTER, NO WIZARD HAS EVER CALLED DOBBY A FRIEND BEFORE! T-thank you for such an honor!!" Dobby screeched, his tears freely falling.

"Dobby, would you _please_ take this to Severus! I would really like to run some tests on Harry, while Severus is looking at the blood and hair samples. It will help me to confirm my analysis."

"Y-y-yes, Madame, Dobby will right away, yes Dobby will…" and with that the small creature disappeared from the Hospital Wing.

" Now, Harry, do not be concerned, but I will have to cast some spells to get the results. I know you are probably not used to diagnostical-type magic-"

"Diagnostic _magic?_ Harry asked.

"Yes, Diagnostic magic. Medi-witches (or wizards) can use it for a variety of purposes, ranging from telling what spells have been cast on someone, to telling what disease a person has. It is quite useful, but quite complicated. It could take years to learn."

"So is that how you know what to do when people come down here because of a fight or something and have a curse or spell on then. And then you cast the spell to cancel it?"

"That is exactly how it works. However, _finding_ the cancel spell can take a while, and some spells may have no cure, or side effects that cannot be cured by a spell. Why?

"It just seems interesting, I guess. I mean, think about it, I could save a lot of people with this…."

"Harry, would you like to learn how to do Diagnostic magic and Healing magic? We used to have a class here at Hogwarts, but it was taken of the course list after the first war ended. Everyone thought that they were safe…" Poppy trailed off sadly.

"Yes, I think I would like to take such a class. I already know what class I would get rid of so that this could fit in my schedule also."

"Oh really? And what would that be, Harry. Surely not Potions?"

"Oh heavens no. I was thinking more along the lines of Divination.." Harry said, grinning slightly.

" I understand where you are coming from child." Poppy laughed, " I never quite understood that class either. I shall talk to Dumbledore about getting you into Diagnostic Magic instead of Divination. Watch closely, here, I will explain what I am doing to you. Classical procedure, really, but it will let you learn something as well."

" The first spell I will cast on you is probably the easiest spell. It tells whether or not a spell has actually been cast on a person. It only works, however, if the spell is still affecting them. It will turn red if there is a spell on them, green if there isn't (like if it was a virus) and purple if it is something natural (like growing pains or magical out surges) The spell itself is quite easy to remember. The incantation is quite obvious. You merely point your wand at them and say 'Reveal' I would expect " She did this as she explained this, and immediately gasped out loud.

Harry looked down, and to his surprise saw himself covered in a purple light.

"Uh Madame Pomfrey-"

"Call me Poppy, dear" Madame Pomfrey interrupted.

"Uh—Poppy, it wasn't supposed to do that was it?" Harry asked, hoping that it was just a fluke.

"Well, I can say that it wasn't what I was expecting. Now I will have to rely on Severus. He will know what to do with the blood samples, and hopefully will be done with them soon. Wait here, I will go down to his chambers to see if he is done. I don't want to risk sending a house-elf down there. The last one down there came back up with injuries. Said it apparated directly in front of the desk.-- apparently Severus doesn't like being interrupted by something he can't see." Pomfrey chuckled.

"It shouldn't take too long, so you can stay here…" Poppy trailed off

--

MEANWHILE AT SEVERUS' LAB

Severus was sitting at his desk, pondering over the latest blood results. Were these a _students?_ ' They're so rare.' Severus thought. ' If this is a student, this year may be very interesting…' Severus trailed off when he heard the door open and in walked Poppy.

"Severus, have you finished analyzing those blood samples that I sent you?"

"Yes I have, Poppy."

"And what have come of them?"

"Whoever this boy is, is a Cattus Cattus--- You know what they are right?"

"Know what they are! Of course I do! They're extremely rare… They are practically a cat hybrid, and have many features like them… Oh the poor boy, was does everything have to happen to him?" Poppy moaned.

" Who is the boy? Is he a student here?" Severus asked.

" Yes it is a student here, and his name is Harry Potter."

" WHAT? POTTER IS A CATTUS CATTUS?"

" Well according to _your_ results he is."

"Well who would've known? James Potter's son, a freak of nature. I wonder who his mate will be. Probably the Weasley girl, or Granger, wouldn't surprise me much…"

"Severus, your insight is wonderful, but I must go. I cannot keep mister Potter waiting. He needs to know what he is… And know, before he begins to worry. And Severus, Mister Potter is not his father. You can't take revenge on a person's child. He doesn't even know what he has done to deserve such hatred. It's a lesson you should learn, and learn it well."

--

Sorry about the short chapter again.. But the next one was just going to be so long ( I think) that I decided that it should be shortened into two separate chapters. And about the updates. I will try to update more often, now. I have been REALLY busy..

Also: a comment to kitteh lova yes I guess it is somewhat of my invention. I had the strangest dream one night involving a Neko Harry… So this came out of it. I had it written for a long time before actually getting the courage to post it….

I am working on writing Ch. 6 right now.. SO it will (hopefully) be up soon!!

Drarryfan1


	6. A Cat again

I own Harry Potter just about as much as I own the moon (and last time I checked, I didn't own it

I own Harry Potter just about as much as I own the moon (and last time I checked, I didn't own it!) No copyright infringement intended, and no profit is being made from this story…

IMPORTANT A/N: Sorry about the REALLY late update. It really was not my fault. For some reason_ someone_ was looking at a website that had a lot of images on it, so we exceeded our 'downloading' limit. It wouldn't load ANY pages. Then at school the sever was logged and so it wouldn't work. tear So loads of sorry and now it begins. AND then they decided to make it work they had to reimage our computers. SO I lost EVERYTHING!! Life is soo hard! LOL

-

RECAP

"You can't take revenge on a person's child. He doesn't even know what he has done to deserve such hatred. It's a lesson you should learn, and learn it well."

-

Poppy made her way back to the hospital wing, thoughts weighing heavily on her mind.

' That poor boy. Everything always has to happen to him. I feel so bad for him. I don't think that I've ever had one child visit the Hospital Wing so many times in all the years that I have been here, the poor dear."

Poppy slowly opened the door, and made her way to Harry's bedside.

" Poppy, what is it? What is wrong with me?"

"Harry, dear, you are a Cattus Cattus."

"A Cattus Cattus, huh? Remus said I might be something like that…. What _are_ they exactly?" Harry said, sort of worried.

"Well, Harry, Cattus Cattus are very rare creatures-

"_Creatures?"_ Grimaced Harry.

"Yes, Harry, the Cattus Cattus are magical creatures, and are distant relatives to the Veela. They also are very rare. They must have very strong magical fields to completely manifest. I am not sure which parent was a Cattus Cattus, but we can always check in _The Book of Records: Magical Creatures_. It is a magical book which automatically updates itself whenever a magical creature, or anybody with creature blood is born. It will pin-point us to who in your family was a magical creature. It is kept in strict watch at the ministry, and only someone with magical creature blood can look at it."

"Poppy? May I say, that I am not looking forward to going to the Ministry of Magic looking like this."

" Oh, don't worry, dear, you won't have to. Eventually, you will be able to have control over your ears and tail, to the point that they will only come out when you are very emotional or your mate is near. However, you will soon find that your normal senses are enhancing. Have you noticed anything unusual lately?"

" Well now that you mention it, when I was walking over here, I could smell several smells that I hadn't smelled before. Also I can hear a _lot___better."

"Ah yes, those will only be the beginning. You will also be getting sharper, stronger, nails, stronger taste buds, and sharper sight. I dare say your sense of smell and hearing will be getting even stronger than what they are now. I will be having you come in weekly until the full "transformation" per say is complete."

" So, how long will it take for my full 'powers' to come out?" Harry asked.

" Well I am not sure… It usually depends on the strength of the magic. Also it depends on the actual strength of the Cattus Cattus. Not much is actually known about Cattus Cattus, since they are so rare. I dare say, that if you were to go to the Ministry of Magic as is, there would be quite a bit of commotion. I don't believe that there has been a full-fledged Cattus Cattus in the last hundred or so years…"

" ONE HUNDRED YEARS??" Harry screeched.

"Yes, Harry dear, one hundred years. Now may I please continue?" Poppy asked

"Now lets' see.. Where was I.. Oh yes.. Retracting the ears… Okay for this to work you are going to have to calm down, dear" Poppy chuckled. "Now concentrate on a thought of yourself without the ears, tail, etc. After a while it should just come naturally. Come here in front of this mirror… It will help you see what happens when you finish transforming, and let you see what traits you will have even when the obvious cat-like traits are gone.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember what he had looked like before the whole fiasco had started. He realized that he never really looked too much at himself before. Yeah, he saw the scar, the messy hair, green eyes, etc. but never had he really _studied_ himself before. He imagined himself then, the hair and the scar and before he realized what was going on, he felt an odd tingling sensation. It felt like his whole _body_ had gone to sleep. When he felt the tingling stop, he looked in the mirror. What he saw amazed him.

He had to be at least a foot taller than he had been last night. His hair was longer, and his eyes (if he looked close enough) seemed greener, brighter, and his pupils were slitted. When he went to look closer, he also saw that his hair had changed colors. It was now streaked with browns and reds. Also his finger nails were rather quite longer than what he thought was normal, even though he had the habit of biting them. On the upside, his tail and ears were gone.

'Very good, Harry!' he heard from behind. He was surprised, and turned rapidly around, a hiss escaping from his mouth.

"Harry! It's okay, it's just me…" Harry saw Poppy and immediately relaxed. "You may want to work on your control, though, look in the mirror, Harry."

Harry turned and the image in the made him groan. He was part cat again.

A/N AGAIN : Sorry about the long update but I couldn't do squat without my computer. I know this may be a little short but I promise longer updates soon!! I am already working on an outline for the next chapter.

R&R please it makes me smile ! 


End file.
